


Meet and Greet

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Female Regulus Black, Female Remus Lupin, Female Sirius Black, Overprotective Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Genderswap where Regulus gets a boyfriend and is going on a date, and Sirius cheerfully goes to threaten him if he hurts her younger sister.





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a sequel or a second chapter if any one is interested.

“What are you up to?” Regulus asked warily as Sirius sauntered up to the door with a suspiciously happy look and her wand tucked in the back pocket of her muggle jeans. If their parents saw her in that there’d be another screaming match.

                “I‘m just going to greet your new boyfriend. Jonathon, right?” Sirius said happily.

                Regulus abandoned her make-up and desperately ran after her sister. “It’s Sebastian, and no you don’t I’m not having you driving him away.”

                The doorbell rings just as Sirius opens it, pulling out her wand, “Evening. Sebastian, isn’t it?”

                Regulus yanked the wand out of Sirius’s hand- or tried to as Sirius lifted it out of her reach, while Sebastian stammered. Regulus jumped, trying to grab the wand, but Sirius kept it out of reach.

                “I’m just seeing you two off. Have a good time. Oh, and Sebastian, honey. If you break her heart, I’ll hex your dick off.”

                Sebastian drew pale while Regulus turned red. “Why don’t you go shag your girlfriend and stay out of my love life!”

                “Reggie dear, Remus and I have a nice healthy relationship. We don’t need to spend every moment with each other,” Sirius told her with a patronizing smile before sauntering off like a boss.

                Sebastion swallowed. “Your sister is terrifying.”


End file.
